The ability to generate pseudo-random binary sequences within electronic systems such as, for example, data converter systems and systems employing communications circuits, can be useful. Unfortunately, a problem with some known Pseudo-Random Binary Sequence (PRBS) generators is that they generate a sequence that is unbalanced. As will be appreciated by those skilled in that art, the use of an unbalanced binary sequence in conjunction with operations on data signals may introduce error into resultant data signals. The amount of error that is introduced may, in some cases, be unacceptable.